Erase una vez un cuento muy raro
by El erizo tarkatan
Summary: Una mezcla de los cuentos de siempre con el mundo De sonic :D espero que os guste. ARREGLADO


Bueno,he acabado por fin esta absurda y algo o muy divertida historia sobre algunas de los cuentos más conocidos del he escrito a mi manera ,pero dejemonos de tonterias y empecemos.(Esta historia la esta narrada desde el punto de vista de Shadow)

ERASE UNA VEZ ...UN CUENTO RARO.

Erase una vez una joven,bueno mejor dicho un joven llamado caperucita rojo o tambien llamado Knux.

-Pero que demonios me has hecho Shadow.-me gritó caperucita cabreado como siempre.

-Ha callar que ser caperucita roja porque eres al que más le pega y porque eres el único que se ofrció.-le dije yo él.

Perdón, rojo iba ha visitar a su abuelita (menuda abuela tenía y el no lo sabe) pero de repente desde un matorral salió el lobo espera zorro feroz.

-Venga ya,Shadow estás de broma ¿no?Tails es el lobo en serio.-protestó de nuevo. -Por favor ¿podemos seguir?-le dije con la mano en la frente.

-¿Ha donde vas caperucita?.-le preguntó el zorro con curiosidad.

-Voy ha casa de mi abuela.-dijo caperucita rojo.

-Puedo ir contigo ¿por favor?-le preguntó Tails moviendo el rabo(en la historia Tails solo tendrá un rabo).

-Esta bien.-le contestó con desgana. Después de haber estando andando,andando,andando,caperucita rojo se cansó y explotó (literalmente claro XD).

-Estoy harto de estar andando sin rumbo.-dijo muy pero que muy cabreado.

-Porque te pones así su tú eres el que tiene un pésimo sentido de la orientacion.-le replicó Tails.

-No se porque hablas si tú no Shadow,¿porqué no nos llevas a casa de mí abuela y ya está?-me replicó Knux

-Eso no puede no habría cuento que valga y por favor PUEDES DEJAR DE INTERRUMPIR-le exigí muy cabreado ya.

Entonces siguieron andando hasta que vieron una especie de ataúd de cristal y dentro de el había una chica y alrededor había siete criaturas robóticas.

-Oh haceis aquí.-dijo en plan defensivo Knux.

-No te procupes,no somos malos,solo queremos salvar a la princesa Cream.-le dijo el badnik más viejo

-Pero que clase de cuento es este...tengo una idea besala,a lo mejor se despierta-le dijo en un tono algo burlón.

-Pero de que estás hablando yo no soy un principe.-dijo el zorro poniendose colorado por el comentario.

-No eres un apuesto principe pero si eres un apuesto zorro.-le dijo animandole

Entonces... esto es lo peor de los cuentos, las partes romá se si podre leerlo pero en fin zorro se acercó a al princesa y le dio un és de un largo beso ,la princesa se despertó algo confundida.

-Donde que tú debes de ser apuesto principe que me ha gracias.-le dijo la joven.

Ella se dirigió hacía Tails y lo abrazó.Tails se puso más colorado de lo que ya estaba pero al momento él le abrazó a ella.

-Esto parejita, si quereis os podeis quedar hay,yo tengo que seguir mi camino ha casa de mí abuela.-les advirtió Knux. -Esto ya vamos.-dijo Tails corriendo.

-Adiós mis queridos amigos badniks,muchas gracias por todo.-dijo la princesa despidiendose.

-Uf,menos mal que ya no viene otra parte romántica hasta dentro de un buen rato.-me dije para mi mismo.

Bueno repente dos lobeznos se chocaron con caperucita.

-Au,que dolor de cabeza.-dijo el chico.

-¿Quienes sois y que haceis aquí solos?.-les preguntaron los tres.

-Nos hemos perdido cuando ibamos a encontrarnos con nuestra hermana.-le contesto esta vez la chica. -Y bueno como os llamaís. -les pregunto el zorro. -

Mi nonbre es Hansel y esta es mi hermana Gretel. Encantodos de conoceros-dijeron a la vez.

-Bueno pues espero que la encontreis y bla bla bla...-le dijo en plan vago Knux.

-Pero no podemos dejarlos aquí solos.-le gritó la princesa caperucita rojo.

-Shadow me la vas ha pagar,sabes que no soporto esto, cuando acabe esto te voy ha dar tal paliza que no te va a reconocer ni...ni...bueno que te vas a llevar una buena tunda.-me gritó en plan amenazante.

-Cuidadito con lo que dices porque a lo mejor te quedas ahí para siempre.-le advertí.Y deja ya de interrumpir maldita sea.

Esto al final ya eran fin después de no se cuánto tiempo porque no anochece ni nada así que por fin salieron del bosque y llegaron a un prado donde se hallaba un montón de paja esparcida por todos lados y a un erizo en el suelo.

-Eh tú levanta...que se puede saber que haces aquí.-dijo confuso estas pensando Shadow.

-Caperucita tienes que ayudarme antes de que venga el werehog.-le dijo llorando y sonandose los mocos en el vestido de Knux.

-Pero eres tonto o te lo haces,tú eres más fuerte...(mirandose el vestido empapado) estoy harto.-dijo con un tic en el ojo muy cabredo.

-¿Ha...ha don...donde vamos Knux?-le preguntó Tails muy asustado y temblando.

-Vamos ha buscar a otro erizo que viva en una casa de madera,este es el cuento de los tres cerditos solo que Shadow lo ha combiado por los tres erizos.-dijo arrastrando de las púas a Silver que todavía estaba llorando como una nena.

Llegaron a una descuidada casa de madera en la cual Knux llamó tan cabreado y frustado que al golpear la puerta la tumbó como si fuera...esto...una pieza de domino.

-Eh erizo sal que nos vamos.-le dijo.

-Ya voy.-dijo desde el interior el un erizo verde con una especie de rastas en la frente.

-Hermano Manic,vamonos antes de que venga el werehog a destruir tu casa.-le dijo Silver.

-Vale pues nos vamos.-dijo Tails.

Después de haber estado caminando en rato corto llegaron a una casa de ladrillo, esta vez llamó más fuerte y abrió una eriza rosa.

-Manic,¿que pasa que haces aquí?-le preguntó algo confusa por la visita.¿Quienes son?

Todos entraronen último lugar pasó Knux,pero antes de entrar,una gran bestia se venia estuvo cerca de Knux,este hizo algo inesperado.(pero esto ya lo tenia apuntado XD) -¡PARA!-le gritó y a continuacion hizo algo muy poco"femenino",se acercó a él y le dio tal bofetada que alguna que otra vez soltaba alguna lagrima depués de eso sacó una correa que ha saber de donde la sacó, lo ató a un árbol para luego llevarselo (oh que pena,se lo tiene merecido por destruir casas XD).

-A que a venido eso caperucita-le rechistó el werehog.

-A callar que a lo mejor me sirvas para algo en este sabe,pero a que esto no te lo esperabas eh Shadow muahahaha.-dijo en tono burlón y se rió muy orgulloso. (Se a reido en mis narices,pues ahora te vas a enterar)

-En realidad si estaba así que siento dedepcionarte.-le dije rindome en bajo por la cara que un...un...un...mira ya no se ni que llamarte-me dijo echando humo.

En fin final los tres erizos y el werehog se fueron con ellos.A continuacion pasaron por una ciudad en la que escucharon gritar a una chica.

-¡Socorro!,por favor viajeros ayuden a nuestra ciudad de los ratones-les suplicó la chica de rodillas.

-Ra...ra...ratones.¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-gritó como una nenaza Knux subiendose a los brazos del werehog muerto de miedo. -Vaya,vaya parece que no eres una caperucita muy valiente.-se burló Sonic

De repente,todos empezaron a escuchar una melodía compuesta por una flauta,una bateria y una guitarra electrica tocadas en plan suave (de donde demonios habrán salido esos tu ha saber pero bueno).Al cobo de un rato la música empezó a cambiar a una melodía música la componian los tres erizos. Manik tocaba la bateria,Sonia la guitarra electrica y Silver la flautay empezó ¡a cantar una canción! (oh dios no nos hagas esto T-T)

_"El flautista llegooó por el horizonteee dibujando su figuuura en el sol de os pedira un poco de amistaaad y a cambio limpiaraaaaaa de ratas tu ciudad"_

Al cantar ese corto trozo de canción los ratones huyeron despavoridos de la ciudad y todos se pusieron contentos por haber acabado con el problema.

-Muchísimas gracias,si quieren podrian visitar el pueblo.-les ofreció la joven. Todos siguireron a la joven y los habitantes se acercoron para dar las gracias a sus salvadores, los habitantes les ofrecieron a los erizos quedarse en el pueblo a vivir y ellos erizos les dieron y luego se despidieron de caperucita y el siguió su camino,Knux y los demás se toparon con un castillo pero era raro que los que estaban dentro de el estuvieran durmiendo.

-Que ha podido pasar aquí.-se preguntó el zorro para si mismo. Los dos lobeznos no paraban de agitarse y al momento se metieron en el castillo.

-La persona a la que buscamos esta aquí-les dijeron los dos a la vez. Todos entraron en el castillo y se encontraron con una equidna rosa de flequillo púrpura y caperuza rosa

-Caperucita rojo,¿que haces aquí?-le preguntó ella.(vaya con que son hermanos ¬w¬ interesante)

-No lo ves voy a casa de la abuela y tu que haces aquí Julie.-le preguntó Knux

-He venido a investigar que pasa.-le contesto ella.

-Esto,Julie ¿donde esta la princesa? le preguntó de nuevo Knux. De repente los dos lobos se acercaron corriendo a Julie-Su cuando esta se quitó la caperuza que la tapaba. -

Hermana,hermana-gritaron los dos a la vez.

-Eh hola,donde perdí de vista y pense que no me seguiais.-les dijo abrazandolos.

-Nos perdimos y nos encontramos con caperucita rojo-le dijo Hansel

-Espero que no te importe Knux.-le dijo ella riendose. -Bueno ya hablaremos de eso más tarde, llevanos con la princesa.-le dijo Knux -

Parece que es urgente así que os llevare con ella.-les dijo ella.

Despues de haber estado subiendo muchas escaleras llegaron a una habitacion en la cuál estaba la princesa durmiendo

-Ven aquí, que tienes que besar a la princesa.-le exigió el equidna rojoa Sonic

-Yo.-le preguntó temblando.

-Porque tú eres el principe.-le dijo Knux

El werehog tragó un poco de saliva y...y...(no puedo con esto).Bunnie cuenta esta parte porque yo no puedo con esto.

-¿Que quieres que cuente Shadow?-me preguntó

-De aquí hasta que la princesa se despierte-le conteste.

Bien el werehog tragó un poco de saliva y se acercó lentamente a la cara y la besó.El werehog empezó a cambiar de forma y se transformó en un momento la princesa se despertó

-Esto ¿porque narras tu Bunnie y no Shadow? -Vaya Knux que poco conoces ha Shadow para ser su sorpota las partes románticas y me ha pedido que narre esta parte por él.

-Eh somos amigos enemistados para que lo sepas.

-Vale. He Shadow ya he acabado así que ponte a narrar de nuevo-me gritó.

-Ya voy,ya voy -le dige con desgana.

En fin sigamos con la princesa y el erizo se enamoraron al momento. -

Bueno podemos seguir-les preguntó Knux.Y otra cosa,¿porque no te quedás aquí?, al fin de al cabo es tu castillo-le pregunto Knux

-Porque tengo que buscar a una vieja bruja.-dijo la princesa algo cabreada.

Por el camino se encontraron con una gata púrpura huyendo de un par de caballeros robóticos, en un descuido la gata se tropezó y se cayó, al momento uno de los robots se abalanzó sobre la gata pero caperucita se tiró a por el y lo destruyó en segundos e hizo lo mismo con el otro, gata se levantó y se dirigió hacia Knux y le dió la mano. -Gracias Caperucita.A partir de ahora estare a tú servicio-le dijo haciendole una reverencia.

-Esta bien pero de donde salieron los robots-le preguntó a la gata.

-Han salido de una humilde casa a unos veinte metros de aquí-le contestó ella.

-Pues bien vayamos hacia allí.A lo mejorya esta cerca la casa de tu abuela.-le dijo con alegría Cream.

Por fin llegaron a la casa de la que habló la gata.

-Es la casa de la abuela-dijo Knux emocionado.

-Esto hermano la abuela no es quien tú crees,es -le dijo Julie.

-Ssssh,ahora vosotros quedaros aquí quietos.-les advirtió.

-Shadow,vas a ser capaz hacerle eso,sois amigos no lo hagas.-me suplicó.

Bueno por fin poder cobrar mi venganza...esto perdón que por fin Caperucita entró a la casa y lo que vio precisamente era lo contrario de lo que pensaba (vete tu a saber en que estaría pensando).

-Abuela te he traido unos cuantos dulces-dijo Knux alegremente.

-Oh muchas gracias-le respondió una voz masculina.

-WTF? no puede ser-gritó Caperucita.

-Pues si, yo soy tu abuela-dijo EGGMAN.

-Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...cof cof...noooooooooooooooooooooooo-gritó aun más Knux. -He...que,donde uf solo era una pesadilla pense que Eggman era mi abuela-dijo aliviado Knux..

-Y aún sigue siendo así.-dijo Eggman de nuevo.

-Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...-se quedó gritando.

Al final a Caperucita le dio un infarto...nah, le dijo que no lo volveria a visitar nunca más,él y su hermana Julie adoptaron a los lobeznos,la princesa Cream y Tails se volvieron con los badniks y fueron felices,Silver y sus hermanos se comvirtieron en la banda de rock mas famosa del mundo con el nombre de Silver Underground,Fiona y Sonic nunca encontraron a la bruja asi que se volvieron a su castillo y se casaron,de la gata con botas se que se convirtio en el fiel caballero del rey de su reino y de Eggman no se supo nada nunca más.

Bueno pues aquí acaba mi primer fic y gracias por leer Si,si lo se la historia es muy mala pero es que es la primera que escribí,intentare que las siguientes sean mejores xD

Knux: si claro como que tu vas a mejorar xD hahaha no me hagas reir xD

En fin espero que os haya gustado ^^

Se despide el erizo Tarkatan :D

PD:mil disculpas a los que les provoqué dolor de cabeza con tanta cosa rara que apareció la primera vez,no me lo tomen en cuenta ni yo mismo se que paso asi que por favor si alguien de esos lo vuelve a leer ya sabe que le pido disculpas porque no fue mi intención


End file.
